Cry
by Light of Hope1
Summary: Ahem. riight....what happens when an arguement can make your love leave? Misty is ready to say sorry to ash at Keroeke night with a song...Cry. 4th chappy Up!!!!!!! ^.^'
1. Heartbreak

Cry  
  
Just to let u know..  
  
I just wanted to right this  
  
Because I was interested in the  
  
Lil Crush Misty  
  
And Ash have for eachother.  
  
And they aren't mine...O__o  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a corny, bet yet normal day as Ash and Company were walking through a huge forest. This we'll be sooo familiar.  
  
"Ash we're lost! You're a rotten leader you know that?! WE CAN NEVER LET YOU TAKE THE MAP!" Misty steamed as her face was turning redder than her hair.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, Misty!" Ash shot back, angry as Misty.  
  
"But you're the person who makes them EVERY single DAY!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Guys...calm down..." Brock said, trying to separate the two.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS BROCK!" Ash and Misty said inusion. Brock backed up a little.  
  
This argument could get way out of hand. Misty was already taking her famous known mallet. Though Ash still was continuing insulting her. Misty was getting very annoyed and Togepi was very frightened. Pikachu was sweat dropping and tugging on Ash's jeans trying to make him stop. But it didn't work. This argument was the most intense ever. Brock and Pikachu had a feeling this argument was going to end in a very bad way.  
  
"You Know Misty?! You're a scrawny little brat! You can't always get what you want! I wish I never met you! You're the reason my life can be a pain at times! I HATE YOU!" Ash screamed on top of his lungs.  
  
"Fine! If you feel that way, I'll leave! Forget about the bike! I don't know why I cheered for you when you had matches! You'll get no where in life! No wonder Charizard Never listened to you! He doesn't want to be the pokemon of such a poor trainer! All the badges you got were from pity and Luck!" Misty said. She almost last her voice for a moment.  
  
Ash was on the verge of crying. But he didn't show. Misty nor Brock noticed, but Pikachu did. Since Pikachu was Ash's best pokemon, he knew him inside out.  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" Ash said angrily with a shaky voice. "We don't need you with us!  
  
"Gladly!" Misty said. She just realized what she had done, but it was too late to say sorry. She knew Ash would never forgive her. When she looked at Ash, the was the first time she saw Ash crying for other than his pokemon. He was crying with all his heart. He wanted to scream. But when he tried to, nothing came out. Misty stood up with her back pack holding Togepi.  
  
"Well I'll see you never Ash Ketchum!" Misty said as she was headed to the woods. After she went deeper, and deeper, she stopped fell on her knees and started to cry.  
  
"Toge toge prriii! Prii prii!Moma don't cry. But why you leave dada and uncle Pika?  
  
Misty looked at Togepi, with her eyes filled with crystal clear tears. She shook her head and continued walking. She wiped her tears off her smooth skin and started to think. The first time she saw Ash cry, but with emotion. Yea, of course Ash cried for some of his pokemon at sometimes. But for an argument. Misty didn't want to admit it, but she did love Ash. Since the time she fished him out of the lake, and since they started their journey together. They've been with each other for three  
  
Years now.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck her. Why wouldn't she fallow Ash? Too make sure he wasn't getting in any trouble. So she ran back as fast as she kid, still holding onto Togepi. When she heard voice, she stopped and hid in the bushes. She was not visible from Ash, Pikachu's and Brocks eyes. Well of course not Brock because his eyes were always Closed!  
  
"Ash, what are we going to do now?" Brock questioned his friend with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't know Brock...I don't know..." Ash whispered with a shaky voice.  
  
"Well, the next city isn't far so we'll continue tomarrow. I heard theres this great karaoke place! That'll cheer us up!" Brock said, trying to lighten up the vibe.  
  
Ash just nodded, still looking at the ground. Pikachu looked at him. He felt sorry for him cause he knew that Ash loved Misty with all his heart. Pikachu also knew that Misty fell the same way. But, they always seemed to argue. It would be kinda worse if they were couples. They would end up on Jerry Springer maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~  
  
Two years later..........................  
  
"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu squealed as Ash tried to grab the ketchup bottle for his fries.  
  
"Pikachu! My fries need ketchup! KETCHUP! There still be more for you!" Ash said to Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu got angry and shot Ash a look meaning `Let go of my ketchup bottle or you will pay the severe price! ULTIMATE THUNDER ATTACK!'  
  
"Nope," Ash said casually smirking handsome like. Pikachu got really angry and his red cheeks started to form sparks. Suddenly Pikachu shot a thunder attack at Ash, making him release the ketchup bottle. Pikachu catched it before it hit the floor and started hugging it. Ash just layed on the grown, all burned up.  
  
"Pi....ka....chu..." Ash said weakly as his eyes were replace with swirlies.  
  
Brock just laughed at Ash. He looked hilarious. So he took out a camera and took a picture of Ash. He put it in the photo album titles "When Ash Gets shocked By Pikachu."  
  
Behind the table they were sitting in, was a teenage girl. She had firey wavy red hair. ((A/N: Same length and wavy-ness as Sailor Neptune has but its red)). She had long, slender legs. Her aqua blue eyes shimmered as she moved gracefully. She no longer looked like the old, childish Misty. She had matured greatly in her appearance and her adittude. Not to mention, she wasn't as scrawny anymore, she had more meat than she had before. She wasn't fat at all. But she wasn't scrawny either. Togepi was taking a quick nap in her back pack. She had secretly fallowed Ash around, she had been cought a few times but they never knew who she was. Thank god Ash was as dense as he was. Pikachu didn't have good memory at moments, and Brock just drooled over her.  
  
Misty looked at the sighn saying Kareoke night. She had the craziest idea yet. Adns eh could tell Ash and Brock were going because she heard their conversation about taking a quick break. She decided this was her chance for her and Ash to make things up again. She smirked at herself. She thought that maybe she could let her pokemon dance. She smiled at the thought. Poliwhirl evolved into Politoed when she found King's rock, Psyduck evolved into Golduck and he wasn't as stupid. Along her way, she managed to catch a Dratini who quickly evolved into a Dragonair. Starmie was also part of her team she evolved an Eevee into a Vaporeon. Her set was a good. She had it all planned for the night. Though she had some butterfrees in her stomache. What happens if Ash would reject her because of what happened two years ago? But she knew, only time will tell.  
  
She picked a song by Mandy Moore. Cry was a perfect song to sing. It told the story of what happened two years ago. The moment she saw Ash cry. She caused the pain, and he had caused her pain. Misty blamed herself, Ash blamed himself. It was like they were thinking the same thing. Surprisingly Togepi learned to fight also. Her lil baby pokemon was finally growing up. Heh. But the this night will bring an unexpected outcome. Like I said......  
  
Only time will tell....  
  
To be continued.  
  
Wasn't I sooo lazy....... 


	2. Misty's new idenitidy...Ginger

Cry  
  
"So Ash," Brock started, "Wanna go to Kareoke night again?"  
  
"Brooockk," Ash whined, "We've been going there for two years straight. Don't you think we should do something else?"  
  
"Kareoke night is fun! It keep your mind off everything. C'mon Ash, lets go," Brock said.  
  
"Fine...," Ash said muttering, "Hopefully I can challenge someone to a pokemon battle today."  
  
Suddenly, a girl came up to Ash. Guess who?  
  
"Hey, I heard you want to have a pokemon battle. Battle me. Six on Six," She said smirking.  
  
Ash looked up.  
  
"Uhh...Sure," He started, "But I must warn you, I am very skilled pokemon trainer."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Ash fallowed the girl, Also known as Misty of course, into a forest opening. Misty put her hands on her hips and smirked.  
  
"Ready Mr. Ketchum?" She questioned.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Ash asked densly.  
  
"No time for that. Go Politoed!" Misty called out.  
  
Ash smirked. "A water pokemon..I've dealed with water pokemon trainers before. Go Pikachu!  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Politoad!"  
  
"Quick Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Ash commanded.  
  
Pikachu started to jump in the air, ready to shoot a thunder bolt.  
  
"Politoad! Move out of the way!"  
  
Politoed rapidly moved, and Pikachus thunder bolt missed by a mile.  
  
"Quick Attack Pikachu!"  
  
"Politoad! Surf!"  
  
Pikachu started to run to Politoad, using his agility combined. Politoad was ready to use surf. Politoad go attacked before he could use the surf attack and Pikachu stood above him smirking.  
  
"Finish it off with thunder!"  
  
"Piii...kaaa...CHUUU!!!!!"  
  
Thunder filled the area. When everything was cleared, Politoad laid on the ground, knocked out. Misty recalled Politoad back to its pokeball. Pikachu ran to Ash and hugged him while Ash congratulated him. Misty took out her back pack, and took out a small, spike ball pokemon.  
  
"Toge toge prriii!!" Said the spikeball, also known as Togepi.  
  
"Togepi/Pika!?" Ash, Brock and Pikachu exclaimed inusion.  
  
"Misty.." Ash started, "Is that you..?"  
  
"No..My name...is.." Misty hesitated. "Ginger."  
  
"Oh...I had a friend that owned a Togepi before...you reminded me of her.." He said sadly.  
  
"On with the pokemon battle!" Ginger said.  
  
"K Pikachu! Beat this little spike ball!"  
  
"Togepi, you know what to do," Ginger said casually.  
  
Suddenly Togepi was engulfed in a bright white light. Togepi suddenly grew taller, and had grown wings. After the evolution was complete, Togepi had evolved into Togetic.  
  
Ash took out his Pokedex.  
  
Pokedex: Togetic, the Evolved form of Togepi. Althought it does not flap it's wings often it can fly beside it's trainer with ease.  
  
"Woah," That's all Ash could say. He had never seen a Togetic before. He never thought a Togepi could have evolved. Well, that shows how much he knew. Togetic was ready to battle. It looked weak, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Pikachu Thunder attack!"  
  
Pikachu proceeded with his masters command. His red cheeks had tiny sparks coming out of it. Pikachu was not willing to give up. Thank suddenly Pikachu charged a thunder attack at Togetic.  
  
"Reflect!" Ginger said.  
  
The thunder attack was bounced back at Pikachu. Pikachu looked bady injured but was to stubborn to get up.  
  
"Metronome Togetic!"  
  
Togetic started to move her arms back an fourth. She also started to glow. Once she stopped, a hyper beam came out of her hands, hitting the yellow rodent. Pikachu was knocked out, K'OD and fainted. Ash ran up to Pikachu and picked him up.  
  
"You did a great job Pikachu," Ash said quietly, "Take a rest."  
  
Ash handed Pikachu over to Brock, who seemed drooling at Ginger. She sweatdropped and looked away.  
  
"Good job Togetic! I'm proud!" Ginger said, in a spunky voice.  
  
Togetic flapped her wings once, and she rised in the air. Ash took out another pokeball and send out...  
  
"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Chariiii!!!" Charizard roared.  
  
"Charizard, becarefull with Togetic. It may look puny but it can actually kick but." Ash told Charizard firimly.  
  
Charizard nodded.  
  
"Charizard Use seismic toss!" Ash said.  
  
"Hurry Togetic! Teleport!"  
  
Charizard couldn't grab Togetic in time. Togetic teleported and appeared behind him. Thank she gave him a nast fury swipes attack, making him very abgry. Suddenly Charizard use fire blast. It hit Togepi but it didn't do much damage. Togepi send a Pshywave to Charizard causing maximum damage. Charizard tried to stay it's ground, but it fcainted after the 2 seconds of the wave. That was a second victory for Misty, err I mean Ginger.  
  
Ash called Charizard back into his pokeball and than he sent out Snorlax. It was a small pokemon against one that weighs 1,000 pounds. Ash told Snorlax to use slam, and Ginger told Togetic to use charm. Snorlax's slam squach Togetic, making that part a quick match. Ginger picked up Togetic and placed her in her back pack. Ginger took out her other pokeball. Dragonair popped out of the Pokeball.  
  
Dragonair was ready for battle. It extended its wings so it can fly whenever an unexpected attack came and she was able to use wing attack. Ash commanded Snorlax to rest. Snorlax fell asleep but recovered his health. Ginger told Dragonair to use Aurora beam, but it just bounced off Snorlax's big belly. Than Snorlax wokeup with no alarm what so ever, and headbutted Dragonair. Dragonair got up and used wing attack.  
  
Suddenly, a black mist filled the sky. It was a pokemon attack called smog. After the smog disappeared, TeamRocket and Meowth were standing on a boulder.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble"  
  
"Make it Double"  
  
"To Protect the world from devistation"  
  
"To unite all peoples with our nation"  
  
"To announce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the starts above"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team rocket blast off in the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Woobbaa!!"  
  
Meowth claws Wobbufet.  
  
"Meowth that's Right!"  
  
"Oh not you guys again," Ash whined, "Don't you see we're having a pokemon battle here?!"  
  
"That's exactly what we came for. We're here to capture all of your pokemon," Jesse hissed.  
  
"If you ever DID capture our pokemon what makes you think they're ganna listen to you three dimwitz," Ginger said angrily.  
  
"We never thought of that.." James said putting his hand over his chin.  
  
"Yeah and what makes you think that you will catch all our pokemon when you can't even catch Pikachu!" Ash stated.  
  
"Uhhh.." Jesse stammered.  
  
"W-We better run!" Meowth said frantically.  
  
"Im going with Meowth!" James said all cowardly like.  
  
"Me too!" Jesse said.  
  
"Hold just one second," Ginger said.  
  
All three of them turned their heads, "What?"  
  
"Dragonair, Wing attack!"  
  
"Team Rockets blasting off again!!!!"  
  
*****Ping!*****  
  
To be continued......................... 


	3. Surprise Surprise!

Cry  
  
  
  
**Curtain opens and Daisy comes out**  
  
Daisy: Okay like Ritual like totally doesn't  
  
Own Pokemon but only Becca and Crystal um like okay?  
  
Totally! ^^  
  
Ritual: Your MENTAL!  
  
~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ****** * * * *~  
  
  
  
Ash looked at Ginger who was smirking.  
  
"Do you now Team Rocket?" Ash questioned, giving her a stupid but cute confused look.  
  
"No, but I've heard of them," Ginger said back.  
  
"Oh," Ash said, "Cause it's like you've known them before."  
  
"Ash!!" Brock exclaimed running up to him, "We gotta go! Karaoke starts in 30 minutes!  
  
"But Brock I still wanna battle," Ash whined.  
  
"Don't worry Ash," Ginger said smiling, "We'll continue this some other time!"  
  
Ash sighed sadly, "Fine.."  
  
"C'mon Ash lets go!" Brock said in a exciting voice while pulling Ash away.  
  
Ginger smirked to herself.  
  
"I'll see you there, Ash." ((A/N: me and smirking…sheesh! -_- ;))  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~On with Ash and Brock …and Oh yea..Pikachu!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"That was a good un-finished battle, Ash." Brock started, "Though Ginger was some of a competition to you wasn't she?"  
  
"Well I have to admit, she was pretty good. But how did she manage to get a Togepi?" Ash said.  
  
"Maybe she cought it," Brock replied to him.  
  
"But from where?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Ash," Brock said, "Pokemon are every where. If Misty had Togepi, theres obviously more of it's kind."  
  
  
  
"Maybe.." Ash muttered.  
  
"Pi ka chu pi! Pi pi kachu! Hey maybe Ginger is Misty!  
  
"Heh, that wouldn't happen pika pal," Ash said sadly.  
  
"Pika pika chu! You'll never know until you find out" Pikachu said cheerfully.  
  
Ash sighed. He never really spoken about Misty. The incident that happened to years ago really hurt him. Though, he knew Misty hated him. After that day, he never heard about Misty ever since. Ash and Brock had called her sisters, but none of them heard about Misty yet. Brock never mentioned anything about Misty to Ash. Brock knew it would hurt him greatly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Ginger/Misty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Misty was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her firey red hair. She put her hair in a high pony-tail, and curly pieces of hair near her eyes. She had a light blue eye shadow and a light pink lipstick on. She wore blue capree pants and a sparkling blue halter top. Her huge loopy loop earings fit perfectly.  
  
Her friends were going to go with her in the Karaoke night party. One of her friends name was Becca. She had black hair which was layered, and sapphire blue eyes. Crystal had black hair also and hazel eyes. They both have been with Misty ever since the incident with Ash.  
  
Becca wore some baggy jean pants and a tanktop. The color was a strange kind of blue. She had her hair in pigtails with dark blue scrunchies. She wore a white neck chocker that had a star that was half gold and half silver.  
  
Crystal wore a jean bell bottoms which are normally blue. Her top was a black tube top. Her hair was wavy and let loose. Though, she had a dark purple hair band thingie. She was a thing neck choker with a silver starburst..  
  
Misty looked at Togetic, who was playing with some of her shoes. Misty giggled slightly. Even though Togepi, or should I say Togetic, evolved and grew up, she was still a child inside. Togetic was her true friend that has been with her all the way.  
  
"Hey MISTY!" Screamed Crystal, "Are you ready??"  
  
"Yea we've been waiting!" Added Becca cheerfully.  
  
"Guys I've BEEN waiting," Misty said.  
  
"Oh," Crystal and Becca replied.  
  
"Guys," Misty said.  
  
"Yea?" Becca replied.  
  
"How are we supposed to get to Karaoke night?" Misty questioned with a sweatdrop.  
  
"We're taking my Arcanine remember Mist?" Crystal replied, wondering about Misty's intelligence.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Misty said happily. Than her smile turned into a frown. "Remember you have to call me Ginger when we're there. Ash can't know who I am yet."  
  
"Don't worry Mist," Becca said reassuringly, "We won't blow your cover. You can trust us!"  
  
"That's what I'm worried about..,"Misty muttered quietly.  
  
"Any way," Crystal said trying to change the subject, "Lets go or we'll be late."  
  
Becca and Misty nodded. Crystal called out Arcanine from it's pokeball and hopped on him. Misty and Becca climbed on it also. They rode off hurrying to the Karaoke party. Everyone stared as three girls passed riding an Arcanine. ((A/N: Yea! Girl power! ..ehehehe..I needed to say that.^-^))  
  
When they arrived at the Karaoke bar thing, Crystal called back Arcanine to its' pokeball.  
  
They walked in all happy and stuff. Crystal was just off flirting with guys and Becca was just eating. Misty was sighning up for the Karoeke singing conest. She had to sighn Becca and Crystal up too. They were going to Sing "Caramel" By City High. ((A/N:The remix featuring Eve! ^.^')) Though they needed a guy to sing the guy parts. Misty was kind of nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? Though she was full of hope.  
  
"Oooo Pretty Girls!" Brock exclaimed drooling over every girl.  
  
"Oh Brock," Ash mumbled.  
  
Ash sighed and looked around, "Nothing to do…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~To Crystal, Misty and Becca~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Darn, we need a male to help us sing our song," Becca said whining.  
  
"Let's look for some guys then," Crystal added.  
  
"Um," Misty started, "You guys do that, I have to rehearse my lines for my part."  
  
"Oke doke, Mist," Crystal said cheerfully.  
  
"We'll be checking out and looking for some guys! Peace!" Becca said.  
  
"Okay Peace!" Misty replied as she walked away into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey how about that guy?" Crystal said pointing to a guy who was sooo familiar.  
  
"He's drooling over girls," Becca said sweatdropping.  
  
"So?" Crystal replied.  
  
"Fine," Becca said.  
  
Crystal ran over to the guy. "Um Dude! Yeah you! Um can you sing some parts for the song we're singing?"  
  
The guy looked over and started to drool. "For you sweat heart I will do anything! Ooohh you're sooo beautiful! Oh My names Brock! May I ask what your name is?!"  
  
"Uh..It's Crystal and this is My friend Becca," She replied looking at Brock in a weird way.  
  
"Ooooo two beautiful girls! My names Brock and I'll be your loyal servant!" Brock said drooling.  
  
"Okay!" The two girls said together.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later on that Niiighhhtt…~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Alright ladies and gentleman Give it up for Becca, Brock and Crystal performing Caramel by City High!" The announcer exclaimed.  
  
Everyone went wild and Misty was clapping for them as Ash was.  
  
  
  
Crystal: You can say I'm playing Jane but it's not the same  
  
No I ain't into big names but I like nice things  
  
I watch boxing matches into football games  
  
I wouldn't mind being an actress but I love to sing  
  
I like going out taking walks and stuff  
  
I don't remember many girls 'cause they talk too much  
  
I enjoy quiet nights at home and curl up next to you  
  
No I ain't virgin that don't mean I'm having sex with ya  
  
Becca: It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
Crystal: Baby look me in the eye and tell me if I'm the kinda girl you like  
  
'Cause baby you're my kind of guy  
  
Think about it you just might wanna run with this  
  
All night long and if you want me we can keep this going  
  
But let me tell you I'm the type that's strong  
  
And I don't trust a lot of men I'm independent  
  
And I ain't like some other women  
  
  
  
Brock does the guys part. (A/N: The lyrics I found didn't tell me which were the guys part..hehe..))  
  
Becca: Ay yo I keep 'em mesmerized listen to me closely  
  
E-V-E is how a thorough b*tch supposed to be  
  
Hate the thirsty type can't even get close to me  
  
That's why I got my own stacks daddy how its supposed to be  
  
I ain't about the game playing and gift chasing  
  
All that fronting daddy please be rolling big facing  
  
All the things I want I got forget me not  
  
Just from my stance why you staring at me got you hot  
  
Not to many b*tches like a one of a kind  
  
I mean even the b*tches like her she just a dime  
  
Not impressed by your Cris popping  
  
'Cause if you what I like end of the night we gon' be lip locking  
  
But only if I choose to I don't fall in love easily give you the blues boo  
  
I Have you sitting round misty eyed caramel get 'em all the time  
  
Hot sh*t from City High  
  
Brock: This City High remix here  
  
Here's a Trackmasters joint feel me now  
  
This City High remix here  
  
Here's a Trackmasters joint feel me now  
  
All three: It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
Becca: It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
Brock and Crystal: It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
It's sunny where I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
Everyone clapped as they finished singing the song. Misty was surprised cause some of the curse words and Ash was just on the floor laughing at Brock's singing. Pikachu was just with his Ketcup and Togetic did not know what was happening.  
  
'That was a bangin' song there you three! Judges give them 9, 8, and another 9!" Said the announcer.  
  
"Why an 8?" Becca asked?  
  
"The guys singing and dancing was strange," Said on of the judges.  
  
Brock just ran away into the guys bathroom and cried. Ash was still on the floor laughing while everyone was staring.  
  
"Now, our next singer is Mist Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City singing for us Cry, but Mandy Moore," Announcer said.  
  
Ash stopped laughing, Brock ran out of the bathroom, and Pikachu stopped eating the ketchup and looked at the stage.  
  
"MISTY/PIKA CHU PI!???" The tree screamed Together.  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliff Hanger….  
  
R/R! 


	4. Where ish the Luvin!?

Cry  
  
  
  
  
  
**Curtains open and Pikachu comes walking out**  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pi Pi kachu kachu pii kachi pikachu!  
  
  
  
TRANSLATION: Ritual don't own Pokemon,  
  
But ketchup rules all!  
  
  
  
R.o.L: Ketchup!?  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
  
  
R.o.L: Riiiiight…O.o'  
  
  
  
**Pikachu takes a bow and curtain closes**  
  
  
  
* /=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=** (NOTHING BEYOND PAST THIS POINT! O.o')/=/=/=/=/=/=*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Misty!?" Ash said awestrucked. His jaw dropped on the floor.  
  
"That can't be Misty!" Brock exclaimed, "I thought she was Ginger!"  
  
  
  
"Well dimwit Misty just hid her identity well," Becca said smirking. Crystal snickered.  
  
  
  
"You two knew about this!?" Brock said almost screaming his brains out(if he has one).  
  
  
  
"We knew it all along," Crystal said just staring at the stage smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh God…" Brock said faintly.  
  
  
  
"He don't look so good," Becca said quietly.  
  
  
  
"He never looked good," Crystal said back whispering.  
  
  
  
"Did you guys say something?" Questioned Brock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Nothing," The girls said together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um," Misty started, "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone in the audience. I hope you can forgive me, Ash."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash was like, wow. Misty was actually apologizing. Pikachu just stared still holding his ketchup, while Brock just was on the floor with X's on his eyes. Suddenly pokemon appeared in the backround. Togetic was wearing a cute flower crown, Dragonair had some decorations on its tail, Politoad had little ribbons, Golduck was just tripping over everything, Vaporeon was covered in roses, and Starmie had a white rose on its' gem thingie. They were going to dance while Misty was singing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The music came on.  
  
  
  
All lights focused on Misty.  
  
  
  
And so did everyone's eyes.  
  
  
  
Misty smiled, and she started to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
When she finished, everyone clapped. Pikachu was clapping, Brock was clapping, Ash was just shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty managed a smile seeing how Ash was very surprised.  
  
  
  
"Wasn't that great Ladies and Germ! Fantastic!" The announcer dude said. Misty blushed slightly as everyone clapped.  
  
  
  
The judges gave her two tens and one 9. Best score all night. Anyway, back to the important part. Ash went through the crowd and ran to Misty, who was sitting down by the window.  
  
  
  
"Misty," Ash whispered.  
  
  
  
He looked up, and there eyes met.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ash," Misty said quietly.  
  
  
  
Ash took a seat next to her. There was total silence for 7 solid seconds. Though, Ash broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Misty, So you were Ginger," Ash said staring at her.  
  
  
  
"Guilty," Misty said, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Misty," Ash started, "I'm so sorry about the argument we had two years ago. I hope you forgive me." He looked down.  
  
  
  
Misty looked at him and frowned, "I' the one who should be sorry. You're a great trainer. You may have done a few mistakes, but that happens. I'm sorry that I screamed at you."  
  
  
  
"All is forgiven?" Ash said smiling  
  
  
  
"All is forgotten."  
  
  
  
Something was missing. Ash and Misty had the perfect opertunity to admit their feelings. They were both scared that the other my reject them. They didn't take the chance. Fear overcame them. They were scared of their emotions. But now, they are closer than over.  
  
  
  
Will Misty and Ash ever admit their feelings? Or will they keep it bottled up, forever….  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
* * * * \==\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\\=\=\==\\=\=* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Don't worry, ill write another chapter. Hopfully I don't got grounded. Heh. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
~Ritual of Light~ 


	5. Moonlit City

Alright people I'm really sorry I haven't been writing a new chapter lately. It seems I'm getting over my writers block and theres a new plot in the story. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter.  
  
**Light of Hope AKA Ritual of Light**  
  
  
  
******~~~~~~********  
  
  
  
As the sun rose from the horizon, Misty, Crystal and Becca arose from there beds ready to start there journey with Ash and Brock. Of course Misty didn't want to leave the girls behind so she obviously asked them to join her. Brock was overjoyed with two cute girls going along their journey. Pikachu was glad that things will return the way they were from the start. Hopefully Ash and Misty won't get into another argument.  
  
  
  
"Going to places and meeting new people and new pokemon! This is ganna be really fun!" Crystal exclaimed exidetly as she made her bed. She took her back pack out ready to go. "C'mon guys! Hurry up!"  
  
  
  
"Hold you're Rapidash, Crys." Misty said tiredly. "It's not like the end of the world or something."  
  
  
  
Becca yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Why do we have to wake up so early in the morning?"  
  
  
  
"Because we want to get an early start," Misty simply said.  
  
  
  
****Ash, Pikachu and Brock****  
  
  
  
"Yes! Two gorgeous girls on the journey! This is ganna be awesome." Brock said as he was gathering his stuff. Pikachu grabbed his bottle of ketchup and just huggled it.  
  
  
  
"Well now everythings ganna b e back to normal. Right Pika-pal?" Ash looked down at Pikachu grinning. "Pika!" Pikachu said happily still holding on to his ketchup.  
  
  
  
Ash looked at Brock. "You really need to calm down on girls."  
  
  
  
Brock said, "I can't help it. It's my manly instincts!"  
  
  
  
"O….k…" Is all Ash managed to say sweatdropping. Pikachu sighed. Brock was hopeless. It was ganna be dangerous having two cute girls around Brock for the rest of their pokemon journey.  
  
  
  
~~~~******~~~~~  
  
"Alright," Ash started looking at everyone. "Are you all ready to go?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"Yup"  
  
  
  
"Mhm!"  
  
  
  
"Pika!!"  
  
Ash took out a map. "Our next destination is Moonlit City." He sighed. "It's probably ganna be those really hyper active places. Oh well. Let's get a move on." He put the map back into his backpack and started walking down the route to the next city. On their way they were all chatting about how they've been doing these past few years.  
  
  
  
"Yea and Togepi evolved." Misty said proudly as she took Togetic out of her pokeball. She patted Togetic on the head lightly.  
  
  
  
"How'd it evolve?" Questioned Ash as he was petting Togetic aswell.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I've been training it. Pokemon like these evolve from their trainers training and attention," Misty said.  
  
  
  
"I like her wings! Their pretty!" Becca said as she was poking Togetic's wings. Crystal sweatdropped, as she looked at Becca. Misty laughed.  
  
  
  
"Would any of you girls like to date me?!" Brock dreamily said standing between Becca and Crystal. Both girls looked at eachother and giggled.  
  
  
  
"C'mon lover boy." Misty said as she was dragging Brock away by his ear.  
  
  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!!"  
  
  
  
"Pika! Chu Piiiii!!"  
  
"But I want some of the ketchup!" Crystal argued with Pikachu. They were having a slight tug-o-war battle. Misty let go of Brock's waxy ear and went between the two. She grabbed the Ketchup bottle. "You two should be ashamed!"  
  
Pikachu and Crystal stared at eachother dumbfounded and looked at Misty again. "Um…Whyyy?" Crystal said scratching her head.  
  
  
  
"'Cause this ketchup bottle is officially mine!" Misty smirked playfully. "Bye!" With that she ran ahead of everybody. Pikachu and Crystal ran after her angrily leaving Ash, Brock and Becca behind.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Ash exclaimed and ran after them. Becca ran after Ash, and of course Brock followed.  
  
  
  
"Pika!! Pika chu Pi Pi!" Pikachu said as he was ready to jump on Misty's head. Though noone understood him so they assumed he said 'Gimme my ketchup bottle back!'  
  
Crystal threw a empty pokeball at Misty. It hit her head and she tumbled down the hill and landed with a big thump.  
  
  
  
"Woops…?" Was all Crystal managed to say. She put her hand behind her head and laughed lightly. "Sorry Mist."  
  
  
  
Misty got up and grumbled. She rubbed her head, which had a small bump on it, "Oh thanks a lot Crys."  
  
  
  
Ash and the other cought up with them and walked to Misty. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine. Though I would have been better if Crystal didn't throw that pokeball at my head."  
  
  
  
"Hey I said it was sorry. Tee, Hee."  
  
  
  
Pikachu remember that Misty still had his ketchup bottle. So he snatched it from her hand and ran around in circles triumphantly. "Pi Pi pikapi! Pika Pika chu chu!"  
  
  
  
Everyones face expression changed when they saw Pikachu march. They all went like this: o_O  
  
  
  
****___________*****  
  
  
  
"Is everything planned, Jacob?" A strange figure said to this other guy. He pet his Persian and placed his hands on his lap.  
  
  
  
"Everything is going as planned, Sir."  
  
  
  
"Good, Good. We can't let those kids get the legendaries. I will not allow that." The dark figure said. He let out an eerie snicker.  
  
  
  
"We will assure you they wont get their hands on those precious Pokemon."  
  
******^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********  
  
  
  
"Well," Brock started. "We're here at Moonlit City."  
  
  
  
The city was absolutely beautiful at night. That lights shone brightly and the moon glowed intensely for some reason. Maybe this is why it was called Moonlit City. The gang walked towards the busy streets where people were selling jewelry, clothes and other items.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…" Crystal glanced around the place. It gave her a chill up her spine. Becca had the same feeling. It seemed that some was ganna happen. Something that will change their lives, forever.  
  
  
  
1 To Be continued…  
  
  
  
******^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********  
  
Please  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!  
  
! 


	6. Moon Blood death....

Yes I know people think Im not sticking to the plot but you don't know what Im ganna do yet. ^.~ Anyway I will TRY to make the chapters longer. If I'm lazy than don't mind me. . Uh yea. On with the Story.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts.  
  
^-^=I'm in a good mood so don't mess around.  
  
@****@********@**********  
  
They took a small tour around this tiny city. It was well lit and flowing with energy. Though Becca and Crystal still had an un-easy feeling. Something they couldn't explain. The other three didn't pay much attention though. They we're all to busy looking at the buildings and all these different selling stands.  
  
"I good luck charm! It so pretty!" Misty held up a sapphire good luck charm. Her eyes we're all sparkly and huge, that frightened Ash and Brock. "I've always wanted one of these!" She danced around like some idiot for some reason. Becca pretended she didn't know her and stood a few feet away from the hyper red head. Crystal was just looking at some guys while Brock was chasing over Officer Jenny. Ash just looked at all the different plushies.  
  
"I want that charm and that one! Ooo! This one reminds me of a donut! I'm definitely taking that one! Or maybe that one!"  
  
Becca gave Misty a sweat drop. "Will you please calm down?" Misty looked over her shoulder. "How can you NOT like this Tentacruel bracelet?!" Misty swung it around Becca's face.  
  
"They're icky and they have too many legs."  
  
This got Misty very irritated. "What did you say?!" Her face was as red as her hair.  
  
"You heard me," Becca poked Misty on the nose. "Tsk, Tsk, tsk. Little Misty doesn't have good taste in pokemon now does she?" She smirked.  
  
"Alright that's it!" Misty angrily set the charms down and started to take our her pokeball. "You want to battle?!"  
  
"No." Becca put her hands on her hip. "You poor, poor mental child. Now I can see you're problem."  
  
Misty just attacked Becca. Right now it appeared like a gray cloud with arms and legs popping out. Ash grabbed Misty and kept her away from Becca. "Calm down Mist! Eesh she was only joking any way." Ash said trying to calm down the crazy-at-the-moment Misty.  
  
Crystal said down next to Pikachu. "How immature."  
  
"Pika.."  
  
"You got that right." She patted Pikachu on the head.  
  
Brock sighed and looked at his watch. "We should get going and find a hotel soon. Or else we're ganna have to sleep outside." He glanced over at Ash. Ash nodded and gathered his stuff.  
  
"Oh Aaasshhyyy Boooyy!!" Misty said mysteriously and motioned Ash to her. He stared at her and hesitated before coming over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you buy me these?" She held up a bag filled with good luck charms and jewelry.  
  
"GAH!!!"  
  
  
  
^*********************************^  
  
"I'm so happy with all my charms!" Misty exclaimed as she was looking at some of them. Ash walked around with no money in his pockets.  
  
Becca patted Ash on the back, "I feel for ya man."  
  
He simply sighed and looked at Misty. ~I'm in Love with an impossible..~ He sighed and continued walking behind Brock.  
  
"Bwuhahaha!" Brock suddenly laughed. "Here we are! And beautiful Nurse Joy!"  
  
Crystal shrugged. "She has a bad hairdo."  
  
Brock stomped to Crystal. "But it's beautiful! How can you not see what I see?!  
  
"How CAN you see? You're eyes are closed…Did you glue them shut when you were a kid or something?"  
  
"No!" He then magically floated off to nurse Joy with hearts hovering around him. Next thing that was heard was a loud **SLAP**. Brock came back with a red hand mark on his cheek. "Why must life treat me so cruel after all I've done for it all?"  
  
"O….k…" Misty started. "Let's just get our rooms and we'll go explore some more."  
  
All the girls got to share a room while the guys shared another. They all got there retarded keys and walked to their retarded bedrooms.  
  
"I think I'm going to the lake," Misty said dreamily as she brushed her hair. Crystal hugged a pillow.  
  
"For what Mist?"  
  
"To see the moon. The moons always beautiful when seen near a lake. It's like…weird and…yea."  
  
Becca smirked. "Usually when you find your love."  
  
Misty and Crystal exchanged looks. "Love?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Crystal snickered. "Good luck. Tell us if you score!"  
  
Misty threw the brush at Crystal's head. "Oh shut up!"  
  
Becca and Crystal grinned sheepishly. "This is ganna be good…"  
  
  
  
*************^^^^^^^***************  
  
"Hey Ash what are you doing tonight?" Brock said as he folded his clothes. Pikachu huggled the ketchup bottle as always.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe near the lake."  
  
"Why the lake?"  
  
Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like going there for some reason. Probably just to see the moon."  
  
"Sounds like a romantic spot to me. If only I could go with Nurse joy and Officer Jenny." Brock drooled at the thought while Pikachu and Ash had a sweat drop on the sides of their heads.  
  
"Well I'm going Brocko. See ya later tonight." Ash waved goodbye to Brock after walking outside. Although he never suspected that Misty would be in the same area as he would be this very night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty sat under a cherry blossom tree, staring at the ripples in the water. The warm night breeze touched her face and her hair blew gently. She sighed. Oh how she longed to be together with Ash. The boy she fished out of the lake, the boy that defeated her and won the Cascade Badge. The boy that was always on her mind. She brought her knees up to her chin and sighed. The moons light reflected on the serene water, making it such a romantic night. If only she was here with someone….  
  
"Boo!" Said a male voice from behind. Misty jumped up and quickly turned around, only to see the face that always made her smile. "Oh! Don't scare me like that Ash!"  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself?"  
  
She shrugged and sat back down. "I don't know. I probably just wanted to relax and see the moon."  
  
Ash sat down beside her and looked at the night sky. "It sure is a romantic night, isn't it?" He blushed a little.  
  
"Yep. It sure is." She looked at him and smiles gently.  
  
"Hey Mist..?" Ash started looking at the ripples in the water.  
  
"Yeah Ash?"  
  
"I…I…um…forget it. Never mind"  
  
She blinked. "What's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
Ash shook his head and glanced over at the moon. "It's nothing."  
  
Misty looked at him strangely. She knew something was wrong that he didn't want to tell her. What could it be?  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two.  
  
Ash sighed heavily and looked at Misty. "Misty I…"  
  
Misty looked at Ash.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Misty I lo-  
  
He was cut off by a gun shot. One from the bushes. The body fell and blood spilled on the ground. Blood dripped into the lake.  
  
A voice was heard in the bushes. "We got the girl down. Hehehe."  
  
"MISTY!!  
  
  
  
****^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********  
  
To be continued LATER! 


End file.
